Infected
by IsolatedSoul
Summary: ACCEPTING OCs RATED T. SUMMARY INSIDE. When an Pokemon experiment goes unstable, the infected Pokemon manages to escape a local facility and is on the loose,causing destruction and spreading a disease. But the disease doesn't only hurt only Pokemon, it also affects humans.Is there any hope for an antidote and terminating this beast before its too late to exit this predicament?
1. Chapter 1

The room was barely lit, the light in the office was only able to get the desk and the chairs facing it. Behind the desk, peaking through the blinds of a window was a man. He turned his face toward the door when he heard it being opened.

"Welcome, do come in." He greeted you.

"Do you want a cookie?" The man asked you.

"Okay then." He stated as he followed your order.

The man fixed his desk a little, putting items in their place. "You're probably wondering: What's going on? Where's the story?" He smiled at you before he continued.

"Well... I got a different proposition for you." The man stated, pulling out a soda from a little refrigerator under his desk.

"You see... I need some OCs." He said before taking a drink from his soda.

"Are you interested? And if you're not, please come back later. If your interested, all I need you to do is fill out these forms here. Now you can fill out both of em, or just one. "

The man handed you two forms.

* * *

Pokemon OC Form

Pokemon Species:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Accessories(Glasses,Rag,Gloves etc.):

Personality:

History:

Family:

Motives:

Romance:

Other:

Battle Tactics:

* * *

Human OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

*Occupation:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Romance:

Others:

IF YOU FILLED OUT A POKEMON FORM ALSO. DO YOU WANT YOUR OC POKEMON TO BE OWNED BY YOUR OC HUMAN?

* * *

You look back up to see the man getting another paper out of a cabinet.

"Do you want a better summary of my story, here ya go. I'm sorry, some stuff is too confidential "

* * *

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**OPERATION: INFECTED**

**WEDNESDAY, MAY 30, 2012**  
**POKEMON WORLD**

**INTEL: The Pokemon Genetic Research (PGN) has [][][][][][] to [][][][] Experiment E-L1 stabled. The research that was done before the experiment fled the prison [][][][][][] that the experiment was [][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][] to endure a number of attacks, and it's [][][][][] was hyped up for a quicker [][][][][][][][].**

**Experiment E-L1, is a [][][][][][][][][][] species Pokemon. The [][][][][][][][] [][][][][][] [][][][][][][] showed when E-L1 evacuated the premises proved not only that E-L1 [][][][][][][][] is [][][][][][][] but also that its [][][][][][][] have also been [][][][][][][] to a [][][][][][][][] amount.**

**It is believed that Experiment E-L1 may in fact [][][][][][][][][] a [][][][][][][] when others come in [][][][][][][][][] with it or its [][][][][][].**

**E-L1 is proceeded to be a [][][][] [][][]. Needs to be [][][][][] [][][][] at all cost. Experiment was last seen [][][][][][][] [][][][] of the PGN Facility. Must be [][][][][][][][] AT ALL COST.**

* * *

"Alright. When your done, please leave the summary paper on my desk, and leave the OC forms in the review section." The man said.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, i was going to just give basic OC thing. but I wanted to do something else. so yeah, any questions message me. Or if you want to add something to your OC after you review message me too._


	2. Sorry For The Drought

INFECTED 2

:) First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who submitted an OC. I am going to use them all as I can. And I will be accepting OCs till chapter 3 or 4. After that, I think I will start to reject OCs.

* * *

Second, :) I'd like to give a very special shout out to XtremeDream. :D. You are officially my #1 motivator, and t here's a few things I'd like to clear up to you. Yeah just for you because your that special to me :).

1) Your right, I do want reviews :), why would someone make a story and want zero reviews. People write stories and expect feedback.

2) I, in fact, already had this whole story planned out. Originally, it was going to have no OCs. I thought of all characters but I wanted to make this story more a community project :) so I decided to add OCs.

3) 5th Chapter? Challenge Accepted.

4) Unoriginality? As of 5/31/12, you still haven't even written a single story for nearly two years that you have registered on this site. :D

5) I'd like to thank you for leaving a review. It inspired me :) and I'm guessing your original character is suppose to be very arrogant? No? Oh well, not much info was given. :)

* * *

Third! I should have put a base story before accepting the OCs. XD because it was a bit harder for me to try to put everyone's OC in the story in one prologue chapter, but I failed. That's part of the reason, it took me a long time to write this chapter 1/chapter 2. The good news about that, its 7,000 words.

Okay without further news, I give you Infected.

Sorry! I lied

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does.

OKAY! NOW!

* * *

INFECTED

CONFIDENTIAL

OPERATION: INFECTED

THURSDAY, MAY 31, 2012  
REGIONAL NATIONAL SECURITY

INTEL: Experiment E-L1 is now being viewed as a world [][][][][][]. E-L1 is now [][][][][][][][][][] people with a [][][][][]. Patients have been viewed to have odd [][][][][][][][]. Such as [][][][][][][] red [][][][]. Though, oddly enough for some, they only [][][][][][][] on a rare occasion. Another [][][][][][][] is the patient [][][][][][] [][][][]. Patience have less of an [][][][][][][][] and can survive longer without [][][][][].

E-L1 must be removed off this planet at all cost and was last seen heading west of the facility.

TUESDAY, MAY 29, 2012  
POKEMON GENETIC RESEARCH FACILITY  
LATE NIGHT

"What's Experiment E-L1's status?"

"Subject has failed to respond after injecting him with treatment."

Inside a Pokemon Genetic Research facility, genetic scientist are testing mixtures of different particles on a Typhlosion, hoping to find a way to make Pokemon attack stronger on other Pokemon and not as lethal on humans.

The Typhlosion hasn't moved since being injected with treatment.

"That's it. I'm calling this experiment E-L1, off. Subject has failed to respond and may, in fact, be deceased." Dr. Kiosk, the lead scientist who is the head of this project stated as he spoke into a tape recorder. "Take experiment E-L1 out of the chamber." he demanded.

"Right on it, Dr. Kiosk." An assistant followed orders as he pulled down a lever causing the cuffs and clamps around the motionless Typhlosion's to loosened their tight grip.

Dr. Kiosk and his group of scientist were in a room where they can get a view of the presumed dead Typhlosion, through a giant glass window.

Shortly after, the door leading to the isolated room, unlocked and opened. Coming into the room were two scientist with a stretcher.

"Alright, put him on here, quick." One of them told the other.

"I'm hurrying." The other one replied as he walked toward the table. The Typhlosion was laying face up on the cold metal table. The scientist gently picked up the Typhlosion's head and shoulders

Bloody red eyes flickered wide open and let out glow from the Typhlosion to the feeling of being touched. The Typhlosion rapidly swirled his body around and glared at the scientist who laid his fingers on him.

"Holy crap! It's still alive!" The scientist screamed in fear as he started to back away from the Pokemon.

The Typhlosion let out an amplified roared, and without hesitating, he lunged towards the scientist, making the scientist shut his eyes while falling down on his back, with the Typhlosion landing right on top of him.

The Typhlosion then clutched the scientist head, forcing his claws to sink deep into the skull.

The scientist opened his eyes, before closing them again in pain. "Ahhh! Get it off!" he screamed in torture.

The Typhlosion let out another roar in response. His grip on the scientist head tightened as he violently pulled until he disconnected the skull from the rest of the body. Blood began to gush out from the neck and the disconnected head. Dark murky red liquid slowly started to build a puddle on the floor.

The Typhlosion stared at the head he just decapitated for a few seconds before losing interest and dropped it on the floor.

"I'm charging up the taser!" The other scientist announced as he grabbed a TASER gun and flicking the switch for it to turn it on.

The Typhlosion turned toward the other scientist, with a great amount of speed, sprinted straight towards the other scientist and collided with him in a tackle attack, causing the scientist to lose his hold on the TASER.

The Typhlosion began to viciously scratch the scientist face. With every scratch made, more blood would gush out of the wounds. The Typhlosion let out another roar and immediately shot his flamethrower towards the scientist face.

"Ahhhhhhhh dam!" The scientist screamed as his face began to roast with burns.

The Typhlosion halted his flamethrower attack. He then commenced to look around the area and in an instant, spotted the metal door.

The Typhlosion looked down at his hand, clutching it into a fist, the feeling of waves of static filled his hands.

The Typhlosion sprinted towards the door, striking it with an intensely powered thunder punch causing the door to bust away from its position and fly across the hallway, hitting two scientist and knocking them both out cold.

Down the hallway was another door, and again the Typhlosion again striked the door causing it to break off its position.

The Typhlosion entered the next room.

"Don't let him escape!" Dr. Kiosk ordered. None of the scientist responded, they only stood in terror. Dr. Kiosk exhaled. "Fine I'll do it myself." He stated as he started to move towards a table. Keeping eye contact with the Typhlosion. He slowly raised his hand on the table, reaching for a TASER gun.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dr. Kiosk turned around, breaking eye contact with the Typhlosion, and gazed at a computer monitor.

"WARNING! EXPERIMENT E-LI HAS ESCAPED IT'S PREMISES. WARNING! WARNING!" A female robotic-like voice informed, the voice repeated it's statement only once, before going back to the high pitched beep.

Dr. Kiosk looked back at the Typhlosion, who had its head down, eyes closed, gritting his teeth, and hands covering his ears. Dr. Kiosk eyes widened as he witnessed the usual greenish hue on the Typhlosion's back faded to gray.

The Typhlosion threw its head up, arms stretched out to the sides, hands opened and let out another roar.

Dr. Kiosk only looked in fear as the fire on its back brewed larger. What happened next, was very extraordinary, gaps in the Typhlosion's skin began to form, revealing an odd bright red ooze, blinking dark red at a quick pace.

"Oh-!" Dr. Kiosk barely managed to yell before the Typhlosion erupted the whole room in flames. Smoke covered the whole building and nothing else could be heard but the sound of the crackling fire.

* * *

The entrance door for the facility broke open and immediately a gust of smoke gushed out. From the smoke emerged the Typhlosion.

The Typhlosion's gaps on its skin were covered again, his gray back was once again green. He sniffed around before running off into the west.

WEDNESDAY, MAY 30, 2012  
NEARBY FOREST  
MORNING

"Mightyena footprints..." A lonesome female Pikachu said to herself as she gazed at the prints.

The lightball on her collar and tuff of her fur that sticked out of her head began to sway around as the breeze of the wind flew through. Her black tips ears were pointy, moving around, hearing her surroundings as her reddish brownish eyes inspected the area around her.

She began to follow the trail, staring at the floor as she followed the foot prints. "Hopefully this is the group I'm looking for." She hoped as she continued to follow the footprints.

"They stop here." She said to herself in surprise, as she noticed the footprints oddly stopped. "That's odd. It's muddy out here, there should be more tracks to follow."

"Grawthloclrah"

The Pikachu froze. "What the hell was that?" She thought as she turned around.

"Grokawslooth"

The Pikachu looked around trying to figure out where the noise came from. Quickly flickering its pupils around its eyes, guarding herself.

The wind began to pick up, causing the light ball on the female Pikachu's collar to shake. The dark grey clouds started to cover the sky, making the world dim.

"Shthlurrrr"

"It's coming from over there." She thought as she started to run towards where the odd voice was coming from.

"Gruuuuuhhhh"

She stopped, froze in shock. Whoever or Whatever the voice belonged to, it was coming right behind some bushes.

Many thoughts began to crowd her mind. She had a feeling that she knew whoever, or whatever was behind the bushes, wasn't... normal.

The Pikachu sneaked around the bush to get a view of where the odd voice was coming from. Only to be shocked on what her eyes managed to glimpse.

A Typhlosion was gorging on a mightyena. Eating its body, sinking its teeth into the dead mightyena then proceeding to yank out its guts.

Slowly, the female Pikachu tried to get a better glimpse of the Typhlosion. As soon as she stepped, the Typhlosion turned its head, eyes widened, scowling at her.

The Pikachu hesitated to move. Still,

keeping eye contact with the Typhlosion. The Typhlosion hissed, revealing its snake-like tongue.

"This thing isn't normal." She thought. The Typhlosion only responded by rattling its right hand as it began to transform, the colors of its hand shifting to different shades of red until it finally converted to four glowing red sharp blades coming from his knuckles. The Typhlosion smiled as he stared at his new blades. Swiftly moving them around, getting use to the new form his hand took. He began to walk towards to a tree, still amused by his new blades. He continued to look at them, then without warning, slashed the tree. The large blades cut right through the thick tree without any problem.

The tree started to tip over, began falling and was heading to land on the Pikachu.

* * *

The Pikachu jumped and lunged away from the tree. Barely able to keep her tail from being stuck underneath the tree.

"Rah!"

The Pikachu looked up in the sky and saw the Typhlosion coming down, blades pointed straight down, aimed towards her. Again, the Pikachu lunged out of the way. The Typhlosion struck the floor, blades going deep to the ground.

The Pikachu started to sprint away from the Typhlosion. The Typhlosion pulled his right hand up, extracting his blades from the dirt, then began to follow.

The Pikachu turned her head while still running away. The Typhlosion was continuing to chase her down.

"Crap" she thought "What the hell is wrong with that Typhlosion?"

The female Pikachu jumped in the air, turned around and shot a powerful thunderbolt straight towards the oncoming Pokemon, causing the Typhlosion to stop moving in its tracks. The Pikachu smirked "Yes!" She commented to herself as she began to stop sprinting.

The Typhlosion roared, he began to twitch. Shaking and rattling as the effects of the paralysis from the mighty thunderbolt began to quickly wear off. After a little bit of struggle, the Typhlosion removed the effect of the paralysis.

"Damn." The Pikachu groaned as she again started to sprint. She began to feel tired, her strength finally depleting as she continued to run. She turned her head once more, The Typhlosion had some catch up to do. She managed to get eye contact with him whole running and noticed his eyes flickered a bright red glow.

Thud!

"Ouch!" The Pikachu screamed as she collided head first with someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A female Luxio screamed.

The Pikachu turned towards the Typhlosion, ignoring the Luxio words. The Typhlosion was rapidly catching up. The Pikachu immediately got right back up and sprinted once again.

"Hey! Come back here!" The Luxio demanded as she also begun to follow.

"Dang it! Now I gotta lose this person too." The Pikachu thought as she began to use her quick agility to lose the two followers. Running all over the place till, she believed she lost them and finally stopped when she climbed up a tree and rested on a branch. She breathed heavily as she looked around the area in front of her.

"You owe me an apology!"

The Pikachu gasped in shock as she turned around to see the Luxio on the tree branch with her.

"You owe me an apology-" The Luxio repeated

"Shhh... Shut up!" The Pikachu whispered as she heard the sound of crumpling grass coming from beneath them.

Both of them kept quiet and caught sight of the Typhlosion who was searching the area for the two. The Typhlosion's eyes moved around, investigating the area.

His eyes flickered up towards the pair, causing the Pikachu to gasp. The Typhlosion eyes glowed a scorching intense red. The Pikachu came to conclusion, whatever this thing was, it isn't normal.

TThe Typhlosion stood there for a couple of seconds, then letting out an evil grin. He let out another roar, before running off.

"You owe me an apology." The Luxio demanded since the Typhlosion was no longer in sight.

"Get away from me. You're not getting an apology from me." The Pikachu replied as she jumped off the branch and landed on the grass.

"I AM.." The Luxio began as she also jumped off the branch. "Getting an apology." She answered then following the Pikachu.

"I just saved you from that... thing!" The Pikachu angrily pointed out, still trying to walk away from the following Luxio.

"No! You didn't!" The Luxio replied.

"Yes... I did!"

"No. If it wasn't for you running into me, I wouldn't be here."

"I was trying to save myself!" The pikachu yelled.

"Just say you're sorry and I'll leave." The Luxio replied.

The Pikachu stopped walking in anger, clutching her fist closed, then immediately turned around to the Luxio, glaring her eyes at towards her and noticing a rose on her mane by her ear.

"I... Am... Sorry..." The Pikachu had a hard time saying. "Now you can leave!" The Pikachu confirmed as she started to walk away.

"Can I ask you something?" The Luxio questioned.

The Pikachu rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Yes, just hurry up." The Pikachu answered.

"What was wrong with that Typhlosion? Why did its eyes glow red-"

"You noticed that too?" The Pikachu interrupted.

"Yeah."

The Pikachu exhaled "I'm not sure. It's not a normal... more like odd. I'm not sure how to put it, but one thing I know for sure, there's something going on. I saw that Typhlosion eating a dead Mightyena."

The Luxio coughed, "Well... maybe its-"

"Grah"

"What the heck was that?" The Luxio asked again, getting her body and mind ready for surprise combat.

"It sounded like the Typhlosion... kind of.." The Pikachu replied as she inspected the area for the threat.

"What's that!" The Luxio wondered as she managed to catch a glimpse of something, more then a couple of yards away, limping around.

The Pikachu turned towards where the Luxio was looking at. "That looks like a Mightyena, but... more dead."

The Mightyena twitched its head and turned towards them. "Hrrrrawh" it roared, causing more dead-looking Pokemon to appear.

"Oh crap." The Pikachu managed to say.

"Well, Looks like we have a battle" The Luxio stated "Just note one thing. I'm blind in my left eye."

"What!?"

"Yeah. What's your name?" The Luxio asked Pikachu as the infected Pokemon began to sprint towards them.

"Arashi." The Pikachu revealed.

"I'm Craft" The Luxio replied as the infected were close to come in contact with them.

* * *

WEDNESDAY, MAY 30, 2012  
UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Sir, we are unsuccessful to keep information on Experiment E-L1, top secret. Some different members of different press have already got information on-

"Find them, Kill them if you must, the last thing we need is the media making people panic."

"So..."

"So, Go to all different news programs and keep them from publishing Intel about E-L1. Kill them if you must."

"You want us to go now?"

"Affirmative"

WEDNESDAY, MAY 30, 2012  
POKEMON RESTING CENTER  
MORNING

In the Pokemon Center, Not a mile away from the PGN facility in a gigantic city. A couple of trainers and others are quietly resting in the lounge, due to the fact that many rooms were already taken in the center. But at this moment, Many of the trainers are waking up.

A large chatter of voices began to talk at the Pokemon Center, Voices just talking over each other, some sounding concerned. Others toned angry and in rage and some really friendly. But soon immediately, a ointensely loud whistle managed to amplify ver the whole chatter, causing people to stop talking.

"Listen up here!" Nurse Joy ordered as she clapped her hands. "Could you people be a little more quiet please?"

The crowd of people in the Pokemon center quieted for a couple of seconds before, once again, complaining.

"Oh, well." Nurse Joy sighed as her try to get people to quiet failed.

A few moments later, People began to evacuate the Pokemon center at a quick pace.

"Stan! Come on let's go." A Lightly tanned caucasian skin,short messy brown hair and light blue-greyish eyes trainer named Kenta informed his Cubone as they began to departure from the Pokemon center into the crowded street.

"Dam! there's a ton of people out here." Kenta pointed out as he looked around at the people running up and down the street. His eyes kept searching the area until he saw someone who caught his eye.

Kenta's Cubone, who's name is Stan, finally exited the Pokemon Center, carrying two bone clubs in one hand and eating a treat the nurse Joy gave him.

Stan turned towards his trainer then looking at his treat before taking a bite of it. Then when he turned towards his trainer he was running down the crowded road. "Crap.. not this again." Stan protested as he followed his trainer.

Kenta continued to run down the street until he got to his eyes content.

"Hi! Hello! You look lost. Do you need help?" Kenta managed to say as he catched his breath. His eyes quickly inspecting the person in front of him, she was skinny and had long straight black hair with her bangs partly covering her right eye, and noticed her style looked a bit emo-ish but also really innocent.

"umm... no, thank you, but why is everyone here running all over the place?" She asked Kenta

"Haven't you ever been in a city before? A city is always like this, over crowded and busy." Kenta answered "How about we be a group, so just in case you need help, I can be there to help you?" He asked her "My name is Kenta by the way."

"My name's Myra." She smiled as she turned around and stared across the street. "So... where are we going?"

"Wait" Kenta blurted, "Is that a yes? To the question I asked?" Kenta responded in shock.

She once again turned towards him, "Yeah, sure." She smiled again.

Kenta then started to feel something nudge on his knee. He turned his head and saw Stan. "Oh, Stan... say hello to our partner, We're now part of-"

* * *

Across the street from them, a couple began to scream in an argument.

"Let's get you to a doctor for that wound" The lady suggested.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU NO!" The man screamed.

"Wounds aren't

suppose to release green blood. I am getting you to a doctor!"

Kenta and Myra stared as the the couple's argument continued for a while. The sound of their commotion was able to amplify nearly over everyone else's voice.

"I-Gruhhhh-g said No-ooo-o" The man shivered as he collapsed onto his knees. "Harold!" The woman yelled, as she caught him before he fell onto his face.

Across, the street, Kenta began to run towards the fallen man. "What's wrong with him?" Kenta asked the lady. His eyes looking around the guy as he helped pick him back up.

"I don't know. He just got back from a bar, or something a few hours ago and he came back with that... Wound.."

"Kenta, Watch out!" Myra warned across the street, pointing at the man.

Kenta turned his attention to the man be was carrying, the man's eyes, glowed red, as he slobbed out green saliva.

"Holy crap!" Kenta screamed, throwing the man away from him. Kenta's mind began to clutter with so many thoughts, causing him to freeze in place. "Zombie! Everyone Run!" He managed to yell as he began to sprint back towards Myra. He clutched her hand as he passed her and the two ran off into a building, as the zombie began to limply run and bite others, causing the spread of the virus.

Kenta, Myra and Stan bursted through the doors of the mall. They somehow managed to enter the mall without being tracked by the zombies. The trio stood there, gasping for air.

"What was that?" Myra gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"I know what it was." A girl, not to far away from them, answered. She had mid-length spiky dark red hair. She began to walk towards them.

"Umm... Who are you?" Kenta asked the mysterious girl. His eyes checking her out, and hoping she didn't notice.

"Oh. Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Jay. Jay Camillo." The girl announced. She streched out her hand and waited for either Myra or Kenta to shake her hand. But the two were still catching their breath.

"I'm Kenta." Kenta replied, finally done catching his breath. A few seconds later, Myra was finished catching her breath too.

"And I'm Myra" Myra introduced herself, fixing her bangs so they wouldn't fully cover her right eye.

"It's nice to meet you." Jay answered them "Anyway, That thing that stated to infect people. It's a Zombie. Type 2"

"What's a Type 2, zombie?" Myra asked

"A Type 2 Zombie are the zombies who run after you, they are the ones more likely to run and bite the virus into you. It's really likely you'll run into these zombie types." Jay explained.

"Thanks for the information. It'll come to good use." Kenta thanked. He looked around the building they were in. "Looks like were in the mall." He pointed out. The malls lights were all dim, as if power was so scarce there. Kenta soon began to walk, followed by Stan.

"Kenta, where are you going?" Myra asked,

Kenta turned towards them, now walking backwards"I got a bit of money, I'm going to go see what stores are open, and buy a few resorces." He explained "I have a feeling this may be our only chance."

"You're probably right." Myra replied as she ran up to catch up to him.

"Hey! Wait!"

Kenta and Myra both turned around and noticed Jay speed walking to catch up to them. "I'm going with you people, The more people there is together in a zombie apocalypse. The more likely you are to survive." She said, appointing herself into the group.

Kenta smiled, "Alright, welcome to the group." He welcomed as they looked around for the open stores.

A few moments later.

"Have you guys noticed that, there's no one else here." Jay asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Now that you mention it. It is odd.." Myra replied starring around, looking for another person in the mall.

After a while of searching, they happen to find a store with the "open" sign up.

Creeeek. The door screeched as Kenta opened it. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Kenta's voice echoed, "Guess-"

"Welcome... Do... come i-in." An old man greeted as he picked himself up off the floor behind a counter.

"Um.. hi, are you still selling stuff here?" Kenta asked while Myra and Jay looked at the merchandise. The old man stayed quiet, didn't reply as his neck gave out, causing him to have his head tilted right. His eyes, staring wide open. His jaw dropped lazily, making saliva fall.

"Um. Hey!" Kenta snapped at him, flicking his fingers at him. The old man still hesitated to respond. Kenta grew agitated, and lightly slapped him.

"Oh, what?... yeah, we're still selling stuff. Look around, pick what you like." The man acknowledged him, snapping out of his silent state. The man grabbed his head and limped towards the cash register at the opposite side of the counter.

Kenta squinted his eyes in suspicion, "what's with this guy?" He thought as he stared at him before turning around went towards Jay and Myra and Stan.

Kenta first turned his attention towards Stan. "Stan, I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on that old guy behind the cash register." Kenta whispered, trying to make sure Myra and Jay didn't hear him.

Stan nodded and moved around the store, getting a better view of the man. Stan kept his attention on the man, noticing his every move. Stan just kept his position, not moving a single muscle.

"You girls find anything worth buying?" Kenta questioned, changing his focus to them.

"I don't know. I hate shopping." Jay admitted.

"I think these walkie talkies would be nice. Just in case one of us gets separated." Myra suggested picking up a pair of walkie talkies. She looked at them for a second before handing them to Kenta.

"Alright, whatever, let's take them." Kenta agreed, taking the Walkie Talkies towards the old man behind the counter. Myra and Jay followed him as Stan got close.

"Did you find everything okay?" The man said in a ill toned voice.

"Huh.. yeah." Kenta replied.

"Okay, alright, Would you like an extra pair of batteries? Or anything to drink?" The old man offered him.

"I think we should get an extra pair of batteries, just in case one of the batteries dies out." Myra, again, suggested.

"Good, idea. But I'm really, really, thirsty." Kenta began "I'll get a drink."

Meanwhile, Stan managed to get up on the counter. Still staring at the old man.

The old man scratched his head. "Alright. Hold on for a second." He stated as he turned around towards a little fridge. Before he opened it, he lifted his sleeve up and scratched himself.

Stan's eyes widened in shock. The old man's shoulder had wound releasing a green weird ooze, dripping from his shoulder. Quickly responding, Stan rushed towards his trainer.

Kenta looked at Stan and nodded as If he was saying, "what."

Stan pointed at the old man then tugged his own shoulder. Then sliding his fingers down his hand . Hoping his trainer got the message.

"I don't know what this means." Kenta whispered, tugging his own shoulder.

Stan facepalmed himself "oh my,... he's clueless." He said to himself. Stan tried again, this time he pointed at Kenta's eyes and then pointed towards the old man's shoulder.

Kenta opened his mouth as if he was saying "oh" and now focused his attention on the old man's shoulder.

The old man finally grabbed a glass bottle drink and turns back to Kenta. "Here's your drink-" The old man cringed. He twitched his head, immediately dropping the glass bottle. His body froze in place, eyes open, not blinking... just frozen. He began to once again drool. Kenta looked in shock, as he saw some green ooze drip from his shoulder down his arm.

"What's that?" Jay pointed out, also noticing the green, dense liquid swim down the old man's arm. The old man suddenly began to breathe heavily.

"Ugh... sir, are you okay?" Kenta asked reaching to grab the mans arm.

The man's head twitched up, eyes turned bloody red. His skin color faded to a greenish gray.

"Oh Crap!" Kenta screamed, yanking his hand away from the infected man. Kenta froze in shock. Unable to react to the transformation that just occurred in front of his eyes.

The infected man roared. Kenta still stayed frozen in place.

The Infected lunged towards Kenta, fiercely tackling him onto the hard wooden floor.

"Oh crap! Someone!... Help me!" Kenta pleaded, struggling to hold the zombie's face away from coming in contact with his face.

Without hesitating, Stan quickly rose to the occasion. Charging towards the infected, his bone club held high in the air. Quickly and powerfully, he slammed it on the infected's head, crushing part of the skull into pieces. Causing his bone club to stay embedded into the skull. Red blood spew in every direction, landing little droplets on everyone in the store. The old man stopped moving, letting Kenta push him off.

Kenta gasped for a second, as he pushed the body away from him. "Stan..." Kenta called out, looking at him. The Cubone's mighty attack managed to spill some of the infected man's blood on his mother's skull he wore.

"Stan" Kenta repeated "I don't know what I would do without you." He smiled as he catched his breath.

Stan only nodded back, looking at his trainer, before going to detach his bone club from the cracked skull. As he pulled his weapon out of the skull, blood and a piece of the infected's brain came out with it.

"Gross" Stan thought (Since he is a Pokemon, Humans can not understand what he said.) as he picked the piece of the brain off his club, and tossed it away from him.

"So," Kenta began, finally getting up off the wooden floor. "I think pretty much everything in this store is now free-"

"shh!" Jay cut him off, putting her finger over her mouth, signifying him to shut up. "Do you hear that?" She questioned.

Everyone stood silent, trying to hear anything odd. Nothing ringed for a while but still they stood in silence. Still nothing.

Myra sighed "I don't hear any-"

"Shh." Kenta replied " I hear something..." he stated. The sound of trampling footsteps and groaning and

gaging began to fade into their ear drums. "Somethings coming, and they're coming fast." Kenta confirmed, "Everyone. Quick! Through that back door." He commanded, as he ran and opened the door. "Stan! Jay! Myra! Hurry up! Get in here." He ordered.

A herd of zombies finally caught eyesight of them. They began to sprint towards them

Without hesitating, the three quickly followed orders and ran through the door. As soon as the last person in, Kenta immediately shut the door.

"I don't think a closed door is going to stop them." Myra worried, frightened by the sounds of the zombies scratching and clawing the door.

"Let's hope." Kenta answered, staring towards the door, waiting to see if the infected could break the door.

"Well, While one of you hope, can the other one help me push this vending machine over to the door." Jay blurted, pushing the vending machine. Kenta then went to help, both pushed on the vending machine, till it covered the door.

"Alright, that might stop them." Jay said, slapping her hands to remove the dust and dirt on them.

"What if they push that over? When they break the door?" Myra worried.

"Dam it!" Jay screamed, face palming herself. "I didn't think of that." She confessed.

"How about we stop worrying, and see if there's a exit in this backroom." Kenta suggested.

"There it is." Myra answered as she pointed behind him to a door with an EXIT sign above it.

"Oh well.." Kenta began "Let's go before we find out if they can break the door and tip the empty vending machine over."

"Good idea." Jay replied going straight through the door, not taking any precaution.

Kenta, Stan and Myra followed, entering the exit door. They looked around, they were in a dim lighted, long and narrow hallway.

"Well, there's only one way to go now." Jay commented as she began to walk down the hallway. The sounds of her footsteps echoed through out the hall. The rest of the group began to follow.

"Cough!" Kenta then began to heavily cough. He proceeded to pound on his chest, hoping to see if that would stop.

"Kenta, are you alright?" Myra questioned, her voice full of worry.

"Huh? *Cough* yea-" he mumbled. still pounding on his chest. Kenta collapsed onto his knees. Continuing to cough at a mild pace.

"Oh crap... he's turning into a zombie." Jay suspected as she grabbed a 2 by 4 of the floor. Holding it like a bat, getting ready to swing.

Kenta began to groan "gruuuuuh" as he began to get back onto his feet. "gruuuh... RAWR!" He screamed as he managed to knock off the 2 by 4 from Jay's hands. "Boo!" He yelled as he let out a grin. "Haha! I got you."

Jay's immediate reaction was a furious slap to Kenta's face. "You scared the crap out of me." She confessed.

Kenta rubbed his face, "It was funny." he chuckled. He rubbed his face where Jay slapped him.

"Well, let's continue to walk down this hallway and forget that ever happened." Myra suggested as they all began to head down the hallway. The dim and narrow hall seemed endless as they walked through it.

* * *

"What time is it? Does anyone have a watch or something?" Kenta asked.

"Ugh yeah, It's 5 P.M" Myra replied

"We've been walking down this hall for that long?"

"Apparently." Myra replied

Jay pointed in front of them, "What the hell is that?"

A body laid in front of them, eyes wide opened, as if feared struck him before death. Not far from him was an axe.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Jay questioned them.

"This guy probably never took showers and died?" Kenta answered, covering his nose from the odourous smell left of the dead man.

"Not exactly what I had in mind" Jay confirmed, "but, this means there's something else in here. Keep looking around, who knows what we might find."

Kenta snagged the ax up, lifting it in the air.

"What are you doing?" Myra asked.

"We can't just leave him here, he may as well be infected. So I'm chopping his head off." Kenta explained, lifting the axe up again, and forcefully striking down on the dead man's neck, causing a large amount of blood to gush out of the area.

Kenta took a glance at what he did, "Not Bad." He stated, lifting the blood filled axe and rested it on his shoulder.

The group then began to walk again down the hall, in the end, found a door leading out of the mall.

Jay, without thinking, quickly pushed the door open.

A group of zombies lounging outside immediately turned their heads to the sound of the metal door opening.

"Jay! Come back inside!" Kenta ordered.

Jay turned around and scurried back inside as quickly as she could. "Okay, we now know most of the city may be infected." Jay noted as she catched her breath. The sound of pounding soon began as the infected hit the door.

"You know, just in case they can open it, I suggest we run." Kenta suggested as he sprinted down the hall. Jay, Stan and Myra didn't hesitate to follow him as they all ran back down the hall.

* * *

Arashi and Craft were exhausted, tired after a rough and ruthless combating battle with the infected Pokemon.

"Dam... That... was difficult" Arashi gasped through her heavy breathing.

"That's... For sure.." Responded Craft also catching her breath after the gruesome battle.

The sound of leaves and grass being delicately crumpled hit their ear drums. Arashi looked towards where the sound came from.

In a distance, all she could see was glowing rings.

"Craft, do you see those rings over there?" She questioned, pointing over to the direction of the glowing rings.

Craft gazed toward the direction Arashi pointed. "Yeah, what's that?" She wondered as she squinted with her right eye.

The rings then commenced to move around. Getting closer as time passed. Roaming around as if it was trying to get somethings attention.

"It may be another Pokemon." Arashi presumed, "It may know what's going on around here... come on, let's follow it."

Craft didn't respond, just quietly followed orders and both began to go towards the roaming lights. Soon, they came in close range of the lights, only to then realize as they got closer to it, the farther the light would go. As if the light wanted them to follow.

Many ideas began to scroll through Arashi's head. But none could really be an answer of why the ring of lights would go faster as they tried to catch up to it.

"Where the hell is this thing leading us?" Arashi said, still trailing the rings of lights.

"We're the ones following it." Craft replied

Arashi didn't a while, the light had lead them into a city. The city looked empty and as if chaos struck it, cars, bikes and other things all crowded the road.

"What happened here?" Craft wondered, gazing around the area.

"I don't know... and I couldn't care less." Arashi replied.

"Hey"

Both Arashi and Craft turned their heads to the sound of another voice coming from the ring of lights.

Arashi squinted her eyes as she tried to focus on the rings of lights. "Hmm... those lights are coming from an Umbreon." She confirmed.

The Umbreon glanced at them,just before he turned a corner.

"Wait! Quit running for just one damn second!" Arashi yelled but the Umbreon didn't stop. "At least tell us where you're going!"

Slowly, the sound of growling and moaning began to fade into their ears. "I don't think you should've have screamed." Craft noted "I think we should now go." She added as she ran to follow the Umbreon. Arashi trailing right behind her.

Both of them turned the corner and saw the Umbreon waiting for them and soon began to run when they caught up to him.

The sounds of moaning and growling got more louder as the infected got closer to them.

"In here." Umbreon said as he jumped through a broken window that lead into a large building.

Arashi and Craft both jumped through the broken window. The infected was still trailing them, catching up slowly.

"Be quick and agile," Umbreon panted as he began to sprint as fast as he could through the large hallways.

Craft and Arashi had no trouble following him, but the infected pursuers were beginning to break away from them, slightly losing sight of them.

The three then all stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Their panting could slightly be heard down the hall.

Maybe this Umbreon knows what's going on here, Arashi thought. "What's going on here?" She asked Umbreon. He only shrugged, "Not sure, I thought you would know." He replied.

The strange and mysterious Umbreon began to part away from them. Walking away from them and headed into a very dim area.

"Where are you going?" Craft asked

"Somewhere... besides here." The Umbreon replied

"Shouldn't we stay together. That would be easier for everyone to survive whatever this is." Craft suggested.

"I already have a group." He revealed, still walking away. His rings again began to shine in the darkness. Making him easy to find in the black hall.

"Can we join you?"

The Umbreon stopped walking, only to glare back towards them. "If you want. I can't guarantee that you'll survive, but it might be a better chance of survival." He assured.

"In a situation like this, I think its impossible to guarantee anything." Arashi answered back.

"True" Umbreon agreed, letting out a little grin before completely hiding it. "Alright, let's go then."

Arashi, Craft, and the Umbreon scurried around at a quick pace, just in case the infected still had a scent of their trail.

"So... How much farther till we get to your group?" Arashi spoke out of the silence.

"I've pick up her scent, but its mixed with a scent of others also, so its either she's dead, or she's found other survivors." The Umbreon answered.

"I hope its the second one." Arashi hoped.

The Umbreon stopped and sniffed around. Drifting around, following a scent.

"I'm getting a strong scent." He said, "We have to go through this vent."

Arashi and Craft both nodded and continued to follow the Umbreon.

The vent leaded them

into a poorly lit hallway.

"Why is your group this far in the building?" Arashi complained.

"I don't know, I'm as clueless as you are. The last time I saw her she was outside." The Umbreon responded. He lowered his head and began to sniff the floor.

As soon as he began to sniff the floor. The sound of footsteps began to ring in their ears.

* * *

"What the heck?" Kenta wondered. Staring at a Umbreon, Pikachu and Luxray in front of them.

The Pikachu began to spark her cheecks, hoping to scare off the human.

"Oscuro!" Myra yelled, as she ran to hug the Umbreon.

The Pikachu let out a thunderbolt to try to scare off the human.

"Chill." The Umbreon told Arashi.

"But they're humans." Arashi answered back, still threatening the humans.

"I said chill, please."

Arashi let her over protective guard down. But still kept her cheeks bursting with a jolt of thunder every once in a while. "This is your group?" She asked

"Um... no. Me and my trainer were the group. I don't know who these other people are." The Umbreon replied.

"I thought, your group was a Pokemon only group."

"The group was only my trainer, Myra and me."

"And the rest of these people?"

"I told you I don't know who they are."

"Well then" Arashi began, "I'm leaving."

"Wait, why?" The Umbreon replied, being puzzled by Arashi's decision.

"I don't negotiate with humans." She answered.

"Come on, they're not that bad."

"I don't affiliate with them."

"Stay, please."

"No Thanks."

"Come on, please?"

Arashi began to think about it. Not responding, keeping her thoughts circulating in her head, until she came into an agreement with herself. "Fine, but what do I get in return?"

"I can't promise much, but I say a higher chances of survival."

"Fine. But once this is over, when I get a chance to safety, I'm leaving." She replied

* * *

End of chapter.

A/N: Sorry for a 2 month wait. I have had this/these chapters done for a long time but I was trying to get everyones OC into one chapter but I failed at that and my internet connection is very slow now. So I am very deeply sorry PokeTrainer101, Darker Than Black 12, FlammaJoule, Phil The Persona Guy & TimberStar that I didn't have a chance to put your OC is this chapter and that you have to wait longer but I promise you this: Your OCs will be used and I really appreciate you giving an OC. Your OCs will have a huge impact on the story.

The reason why the story took forever, is because I actually received more OCs than I thought I would get and I couldn't find a great spot to place your OC.

I hope you can forgive me :(

Anyway Review please. Sorry if this wasn't worth the wait.

Any Questions feel free to PM, ask anything even to give me constant reminders to write or anything. Really, I aprecciate feedback, good or bad as long as you give me ways to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

InFected

Chapter 3:

"Hold on, wait up a second" Kenta halted, raising his finger up. "These are your Pokemon, Myra?" He asked her.

"Um, not exactly. The Umbreon is mine. I don't know about the Luxio or the Pikachu." Myra responded, letting out a smile. Finally being able to be reunited with her Pokemon. "Say hi to Kenta, Oscuro." She told Oscuro. The Umbreon only reacted by glaring at Kenta. His yellow eyes staring motionless at him.

Kenta ran his hands through his pockets, grabbing and revealing a pokeball. "Well, since it doesn't look like these Pokemon have any owners, I think I'm going to catch them." Kenta planned as he was about to throw the pokeball towards Arashi.

"Wait! The Pikachu has a collar with a Lightball!" Jay pointed out as she grabbed Kenta's arm and lifted it down.

"Well, I don't see an owner, so here goes nothing." Kenta answered back as he chucked the Pokeball towards Arashi. Arashi quickly reacted by striking the pokeball with an iron tail attack, making the pokeball to crash into the stone wall. Arashi turned towards Kenta, eyes filled with anger and immediately jolted out a thunderbolt straight towards Kenta.

"Gah!" Kenta shouted as he was strucked with the bolt of thunder. He collapsed onto the floor.

_"That's what you get."_ Arashi scowled, turning her back towards him.

"_Next time you shock my trainer, you'll get a taste of your own pain you inflict."_ Stan threatened, emerging behind Kenta.

_"From who?" _Arashi questioned as she faced him_, "You? You're just a Cubone. You aren't going to do anything, you won't even show your face. You hide it behind the mask."_

_"You better watch what you say."_ Stan warned, gripping his bone club tighter.

_"You better tell your trainer to not throw a pokeball at me." _ Arashi responded, her cheeks letting out little sparks of thunder.

Stan hesitated to respond. Letting out a heavy exhale, relaxing him a little bit. _"Look, there's a bigger threat out there, and the last thing we need is everyone to turn on each other. So I suggest we both let this go and forget this ever happened._" Stan answered as he turned his attention to Kenta.

Arashi only grunted back. Mumbling a few words in a low voice.

"Kenta, are you okay?" Jay worried as she helped pick him up off the floor, grabbing his arm and helping him back into his feet.

"Yeah," Kenta twitched. "I'm alright, Damn, that hurt." He admitted, dusting himself off, occasionally twitching from the aftershock.

"Alright, so since I was shocked, I think these Pokemons either already have trainers or don't really want to get captured." He believed as he continued to wipe the dust off himself.

"So, where are we going now?" Jay asked, looking around. Keeping look out in case something else was in here with them.

"I'm thinking." Kenta replied. A long pause of silence struck as he began to think of ideas. "I think its best if we find an alternative route out of here." He concluded.

"What if there isn't another way?" Myra worried, raising her hand near her mouth.

"Listen Myra, you gotta stop worrying so much." Kenta answered. "As long as we all stay together, we'll be alright. I promise." He assured.

"Well let's go." Jay ordered. She began to lead the group through the dim lighted hallway. Searching for another more safer route out the mall.

"Do you people know what we need to survive a zombie apocalypse?"Jay questioned as they all walked through the hall.

"Hmm..." Kenta thought, "Well, I think maybe Food I guess." He said as his stomach let out a loud growl. He put his hand over his stomach.

"Yes, but the proper word is resources, we need them to survive." Jay explained, "There's probably a warehouse somewhere around here." She added.

"How do you know?" Myra wondered. The sound of everyone's footsteps echoed through the hall.

"I saw one before I came inside the mall." Jay confirmed.

The group finally reached another door with the green lighted exit sign over it.

"Do any of you have a plan?" Myra asked.

"Yes." Jay replied, giving out a short grin. "RUN!" She screamed as she burst through the door. Sprinting away from the group as the sound of grumbling faded in.

"Jay!" Kenta yelled, reaching his hand out trying to grab a hold of Jay, but it was too late, Jay was already at least 10 yards away from him.

Kenta then began to run trying to catch up to her, then suddenly, something clutched his the back of his shirt, making him stop right in his tracks. The feeling of something yanking him back began. "Kenta, get back in here!" Myra screamed while pulling him back inside to building. "What are doing?" She yelled at him as soon as she brought him back into the mall.

"Why'd you pull me back? I was going to go get her back here." Kenta answered, agitated. "If she dies, its going to be your fault." Kenta added, putting the blame on Myra.

"It's not going to be my fault, She's the one who ran through the doors without waiting for us."

"I could have brought her back in here,but you grabbed me."

"If she does die, its better to have one person die than two."

"I know, but it would have been better if we didn't lose a single person."

"I get it okay, but I'm not risking losing two people."

Kenta exhaled, "I'm sorry I yelled, But right now.. we don't know if she's alive or not. I'm worried, what if she gets infected." He worried.

A faint buzzing noise echoed through the hall. The noise hit everyone's ear drums with a very light tap.

"What the heck is that?" Kenta wondered, his eyes flickering around, cautious to what might be near them.

"It's the Walkie Talkie, Kenta, relax." Myra replied, grabbing the Walkie from her pocket. "Hello? Jay?" She spoke into the Walkie Talkie. No response. "Jay?" she repeated.

"Myra...?" Jay replied.

"Jay!" Myra repeated. Relieved to hear the sound of Jay's voice.

"Myra... I-I don't got much time.."

"What?" Kenta blurted out as he quickly snatched the Walkie Talkie out of Myra's hand. "Jay!? Where are you? How are you? Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Kenta? Kenta, I don't have much... time." Jay gasped.

"Jay!? Listen to me, you're going to be okay, we're going to go get you." Kenta assured back. His voice sounding as if it was filled with grief.

"Kenta... it's over.. for me... go on without me." Jay replied, her voice echoing through the walkie talkie sounding so cold and near death.

"Jay! We're going to get you. Where are you?" He asked.

No response.

"Jay?" He waited for a response,

Still none.

"Jay!?" He screamed into the Walkie Talkie.

Still no response.

Kenta dropped the Walkie Talkie into the floor. Collapsed onto his knees, covering his face with his hand. He couldn't believe it, just like that, he lost a member of his group.

No one said anything. Silence was a part of them that stuck for a moment.

"Hopefully, that will teach you to not play jokes on people during an apocalypse." Jay noted.

Kenta raised his head up and immediately grabbed the Walkie Talkie from the floor. "Jay? You're still alive?" He asked. His voice filled with hope.

"Yup."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a warehouse."

"Where?"

"It's down the street" she informed, "be careful, though. I was just lucky being able to get here unharmed, there's a ton of infected out there, so I suggest you two to use the Pokemon to help you guys reach the warehouse." Jay Informed.

"Alright, thanks for the information, we will see you soon." Kenta assured. "Okay, Um... Stan, The Pikachu, The Luxio and Oscuro. Myra and I are going to need your help for us to get across the to the warehouse." Kenta commented.

"_What?_" Arashi said in shock.

"_He said he ways us to help him and Myra get to the warehouse."_ Craft answered.

"_No. I understood that, but why do we have to help them? They're humans_." Arashi pointed out.

"_Dam it Arashi, just do what he says for right now. I know you don't like humans, but if you want to survive, I suggest you listen."_ Oscuro replied.

_"But.. why don't they also help?"_ Arashi asked. She already knew the answer, but those words just blurted out of her mouth without thinking.

_"Do they have powers we have, can they defend themselves like we can? No, so we have to help them, in order for everyone to survive."_ Oscuro answered.

Arashi exhaled. _"Just help the humans, if you help them, you're more likely to survive."_ She kept thinking to herself. Trying to make it seem as if she wasn't helping the humans just because they asked for it.

"Alright, I hope you're all ready because we're leaving in 3. 2. 1." Kenta counted down. Giving a long pause of silence.

"Go!" He yelled as the cold metal door busted open, The group quickly scurried out of the mall into the open as they ran towards the direction of the warehouse. Infected humans and Pokemon turned their heads and attention to the group. Immediately each of the infected quickly sprinted towards the group.

"There's the warehouse." Kenta pointed at the building. It was surrounded by another group of infected, some limping around and others running towards them at a steady pace.

"We're going to have to cut through the herd." Kenta announced.

"Oscuro, Shadow Ball them, now!" Myra ordered her umbreon to attack.

Without hesitation, Oscuro immediately charged and blasted a powerful shadow ball that erupted towards the infected, causing a small group of them to get thrown onto the floor, some unresponsive after that, and other infected slowly getting back up.

"Stan, Bonemerang! Now!" Kenta ordered, pointing to the infected swarm still coming towards them.

Stan launched his bone club into the dry air, the club kept spinning in an extremely quick speed as it smacked an infected. The bone club wasn't finished there, as it collided with a few more zombies before it started to swing back into Stan's hand. He catched the bone and looked at his bone club, seeing as it was stained with infected blood.

"My turn!" Craft nodded as she lunged into the air. Her body building up electrical energy as she felt the adrenaline rush of electric energy flow all around her before she let out a Discharge attack. The electric attack bashed a very large handful of the infected. Temporarily paralysing a few of the infected and killing a few.

"Good Job! Now hurry to the doors." Kenta panted for air while running.

Out of nowhere, an infected swarmed before them, blocking the path to the door of the warehouse.

"What the heck is that!?" Myra screamed.

This infected looked more odd than the others. Large tentacles squirmed around from its neck, its arm bent backwards,the gray skin on his face seemed as if it was slowly dripping off his face, as pieces began to fall down onto the floor. The infected's jaw freely dropped down, revealing its thick lizard like tounge that rolled open as it reached his stomach.

Kenta's eyes opened wide in disgust, "Stan, throw another bonemerang towards that.. thing!" He ordered.

The infected lunged it tentacles, stretching them, towards Stan as Stan raised his hand up. The tentacles quickly wrapped around Stan's arm before he was harshly tugged towards the infected, being viciously dragged on the cold, hard cement floor.

"STAN!" Kenta screamed in horror.

A dash of dust zoomed from behind Kenta, quickly rushing towards the infected. A bright yellow flash appeared when the cloud of dust collided with the infected.

When the dust disappeared, there stood the infected, with a large visible hole in its stomach. The infected's yellow eyes, slowly revolved backwards before its body began to slowly disintegrate into ashes. As the ashes fell, behind the smoke appeared Arashi. Her yellow skin was spilled with spots of murky, green, infected blood.

"Stan!" Kenta cried as he sprinted towards Stan who layed on the cement floor, motionless, covered by the remains of ashes from the tentacles of the infected, eyes closed, his body inscribed with scrapes and cuts. Kenta fell onto his knees, picking up Stan from the cement floor.

"Kenta!"

Kenta turned his head towards the sound of the voice.

"Hurry up inside!" Myra said.

Kenta rose back up onto his feet, carrying Stan as he ran towards the door. Barely managing to dodge a few infected as he busted through the doorway. Immediately after entering, the door behind him closed.

Kenta collapsed onto his knees once again. Laying Stan down on the floor, faced up, and promptly putting his finger on Stan's neck, hoping for a pulse. His eyes filled with worried, he didn't know what he would do without Stan. They've been friends ever since Kenta was 8 years old. Ultimately, Kenta finally felt a pulse coming from Stan. Kenta let out a long sigh of relief. "He's alive." He assured, letting out a smile.

Kenta turned around towards Arashi, giving her a grin. "Thank you." He smiled as he crouched, stretching his hand out to pet Arashi. Arashi swayed away from his hand, not allowing him to pet her head.

Kenta let out an exhale, "Thank you." He repeated, giving her another smile.

Kenta looked towards Jay, "So, is the any food here?"

"Shhh" Jay answered, "There's someone in here." She believed. "Whoever is in here, we are not infected." She screamed.

"Don't move." An unfamiliar voice ordered.

Myra, Jay and Kenta all turned towards the sound. Seeing an 18 year old-looking boy wearing a black shirt and jeans, with white sneakers on his feet, holding a 9mm Pistol pointed at them.

"Woah, We're not infected. No need to point that gun." Kenta stated as he, and the rest of the group put their arms in the air.

The mysterious man immediately pointed his gun at Kenta, his long, shaggy hair swaying around.

"You sure you guys are bitten or infected?" The man questioned.

"No." Myra replied, her hands still in the air. Frozen in fear, scared to do anything else that may make the man shoot them.

The man didn't ask another question. Silence was the result of the stand off, no one saying a word as the man still pointed the gun towards Kenta.

The man finally put the gun down and exhaled "Alright, I believe you." He began, "Sorry I threatened you guys, ever since the infection broke loose, I've learned to be extra cautious" he continued, "My name's Jason and that's Gash." He introduced as he pointed behind them towards a Gallade. From a very dark corner of the corner, emerged the Gallade slowly coming into view of the light.

"Well... I'm Jay, That's Kenta, and she's Myra." Jay introduced the group.  
Stan slowly began to move his head, tilting it slightly right. His eyes squinting open a little as he made a little noise.

"Oh, um, that's Stan, Oscuro, the Pikachu and the Luxio." Jay also said, pointing at the Pokemons as she said their name.

"Do you have any food?" Kenta asked, remembering how hungry he was. Grabbing his stomach in pain of hunger.

Jason frowned, "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Most of the items in this part of the warehouse are just novelty items. I was looking for food too, but only managed to find this pistol here in this part of the warehouse, laying on the floor."

"Is there any more weapons?" Jay wondered.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "You want to go and find some food?" He said as he turned to Kenta.

"I would, but, I'm more worried about my Pokemon." He stated as he turned his head to Stan. Smiling in relief, knowing his partner wasn't dead yet.

"Myra, go with Jason to go and get some food, please." Kenta ordered.

"I guess so," Myra answered, her voice sounding as if she only was going because she was told to. "Oscuro, come on." She said as the Umbreon began to follow them.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Myra asked as she began to walk away from the group and into the unexplored area of the warehouse.

"Gash, Guard these people for now, I'll be right back." Jason

Gash, the Gallade, nodded as he moved around the area, inspecting for anything strange.

"Well, I haven't inspected the whole warehouse, so we're going to explore a bit, see if we can find any food." Jason answered.

Jason and Myra cautiously walked into the unexplored areas of the warehouse. Carefully taking their steps, just in case something else was inside the warehouse with them.

Gzzz...

"What was that?" Myra worried, standing frozen in place, her mind filled with fear as she quickly twitched around her head. Her mind filled with anxiety, wondering what and where the noise came from.

"I think the sound came around the corner" Jason whispered, as he stood next to the wall and slowly side stepped to the corner. He let out a long exhale before he swiftly turned his body around the corner,seeing a man with two Pokemon. "Freeze!" Jason yelled, pointing his gun towards the man.

"Woah, Don't shoot!" A man in a black suit with a red tie said alarmed, raising his arms up. His two Pokemon froze in place, not moving a single muscle.

"Are you infected?" Jason asked, still pointing his gun towards the man.

"No." He replied.

Jason slowly lowered his gun, "what was that noise. It kind of went something like, Gzzg" Jason interrogated.

"Oh that noise. It was just this vending machine." He replied as he moved, revealing a vending machine behind him. "My names Phillip by the way." he added.

"I'm Jason." Jason introduced himself.

"I'm Myra." Myra also introduced herself.

"Do you guys want anything? I'll pay for it." Philip offered, reaching in his pocket and pulling out money.

"I got a better idea." Jason commented as be pointed the gun at the vending machine. Squeezing the trigger and immediately a loud bang sound came from the gun, causing a bullet from the gun to break through the glass of the vending machine.

Phillip gave a surprise look, "Hmm.. why didn't I think of that?" He said out loud to himself. He looked around, staring at the Umbreon that was next to Myra. "Does he have a name?" He asked Myra while pointing at the Umbreon.

"Oh yeah, his name is Oscuro." Myra said with a smile, she looked over at his two Pokemon, one of them was a Lucario that had a monicle over his eye,a top hat on his head, and black dress pants with a silver ring on his hand. The other Pokemon was a Gardevoir, who stayed behind the Lucario. Her appearance wasn't nothing too different than an average Gardevoir, other than having a silver ring on her hand.

"What are the names of your Pokemon?" Myra questioned.

"Oh the Lucario's name is Yuanfeng, and the Gardevoir's name is Grace." Phillip introduced.

"Sorry to bother you two" Jason apologized, "but can you guys help me carry some of the food back to the group."

"Group? You mean there's more people still uninfected?" Phillip wondered, as he helped pick out some of the food from the vending machine.

"Yeah, we have a small group here." Jason informed as he handed some bags of food to Myra.

"Well, let's hurry up. The larger a group is during an apocalypse, the more likely more people are to survive." Phillip informed.

After they picked all the food they could carry. Myra, Jason, Phillip and their Pokemon ventured back to the group.

"Hello people!" Myra greeted, giving a smile.

Kenta rose onto his feet, "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." Jason answered.

"Why was there the sound of a gun going off?" Kenta asked.

"I shot the vending machine." Jason stated.

"Who's the new guy? Jay asked, pointing at Phillip.

"Oh, say hello to Phillip, Yuanfeng and Grace." Jason introduced their newest members of their group. Phillip gave a quick wave to the group.

"Well, here's a bit of food. Eat up." Myra informed as she gave Kenta a bag of food.

[End Of Chapter] -

Author's Notes:

There you have it. Chapter 2, and I plan to make each chapter about 3,250-4,000 words each, so I can update more frequently and not over fill one whole chapter. Yeah, tell me what you think about that, do you like it or not?

OCs aren't closed yet but I'm going to be way more strict, I'm tired of getting OCs with very little information, I will reject if OCs do not have a good bit of information, in fact if I received a pm about an OC with very little info, I maybe will be sending a PM asking for more info. I'm sorry but that has been a problem that stops me from continuing my work. And if you don't respond, your OC will be denied.

The reason this chapter took so long to update was I moved, so most of my time was spent arranging stuff and school.. and I'm not going to lie, I kinda slapped this chapter together because I had less time to write.

If I didn't get your OC here don't worry, next chapter I will reveal all new OCs. I promise. I'm sorry, Gemstone Gal, Fiammajoule, Timberstar, AnimeGirlieGirl. DarkerThanBlack12 and Kitten is Spunkedelic and Random Visitor Girl that I'm keeping you guys waiting. I honestly am sorry. I'm especially sorry to Fiammajoule and Timberstar, since both of you are the ones who gave me the best detailed OC.

Again, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't great. I've been real busy lately, and I have had a shorter time to write. Ill try to make the next chapter way better than this.

The next chapter will be up soon, Hopefully by the end of this month.


End file.
